1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pressure detection device used in a polishing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Polishing robots used for polishing workpieces usually include a robot arm, a pressure detection device and a polisher. The pressure detection device is fixedly positioned between the robot arm and the polisher, for detecting and adjusting a polishing pressure between the polisher and the workpiece during polishing. However, during polishing, if the polishing pressure is overloaded or excessive, the pressure detection device will be deformed excessively, which decreases the lifetime of the pressure detection device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.